kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unity Badge
A Unity Badge is a special reward found in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that allows a player to open a particular Mission in Mission Mode. Beginning in Mission 16, they must be found in the world in order for that Mission to open. A Unity Badge will show in a world as a small red badge with a silver ridge and decor. Some earlier Missions can be played in Mission Mode, but a Unity Badge is not required to open them; they are considered open once the player completes the mission. In addition, some Unity Badges cannot be gained on a player's first run-through, as they may require special abilities like High Jump or Glide to acquire. Unity Badge Locations *'Mission 16' - Agrabah Gate, southeast sand pile. *'Mission 17' - Station Plaza, north steps. *'Mission 18' - Agrabah Gate, Southwest building top. *'Mission 19' - The Palace, Northwest building top *'Mission 20' - Tram Common, East central building top. *'Mission 21' - Entrance Hall, high southern ledge. *'Mission 22' - Entrance Hall, Northeast Corner. *'Mission 24' - Abyss, North exit. *'Mission 25' - Tram Common, Just east of the bridge to the west central building top (jump off the bridge to get it). *'Mission 26' - Agrabah Gate, window ledge on north wall. *'Mission 28' - The East Wing, East end. *'Mission 29' - The West Wing, North end. *'Mission 30' - The Palace, High northwest building top (Inaccessible the first visit) *'Mission 31' - The West Hall, Southeast end by the north wall. *'Mission 32' - Sandswept Ruins, Northeast corner. *'Mission 33' - North exit. *'Mission 34' - Sandswept Ruins, North side. *'Mission 35' - The West Wing, Northwest corner high in the air (inaccessible the first time). *'Mission 37' - Sandlot, Northwest corner. *'Mission 39' - Coliseum Vestibule, West side in the air. *'Mission 40' - Coliseum Vestibule, Northwest corner. *'Mission 41' - The Coliseum, West side on the ground. *'Mission 42' - Graveyard, High in the air near the south exit (use Air Slide). *'Mission 43' - Entrance Hall, Northwest corner. *'Mission 44' - Under the Tracks (The Usual Spot), Southwest corner. *'Mission 45' - Graveyard, East side in the air (inaccessible the first visit). *'Mission 46' - Outside the Coliseum, Southwest corner. *'Mission 47' - Bizarre Room, Chair in the southwest corner. *'Mission 48' - Entrance Hall, North exit (inaccessible the first visit). *'Mission 49' - Ballroom, East end of the balcony. *'Mission 50' - Courtyard, Northwest corner. *'Mission 51' - Bizarre Room, Central tabletop. *'Mission 52' - Halloween Town Square, South side in the air. *'Mission 53' - Island area, West side of the main island on the bottom level. *'Mission 54' - Halloween Town Entrance, East end. *'Mission 55' - Queen's Castle, North hedge top (west end). *'Mission 58' - Near the rock south east of the start point. Need to fly in order to acess so activate the cutscene with tinkerbell. *'Mission 59' - Head to the entrance to the forest area. go west and follow the tram path until you get to the bridge. get on top of the bridge and travel west. the unity badge should be just under the Guardian. *'Mission 61': Coliseum Vestibule just to your right in the air above and slightly to the right of the chest *'Mission 62' - In the air next to the guiotine. (Not able to get the first time around) *'Mission 63' - queens thrown room, south west corner. must high jump to get to. *'Mission 64' - south of the Corridor of Darkness you enter. *'Mission 65' - Red Rose hedge part two. From the north east entrance go right the follow the southward path. from the intersection continue south then go west all the way. Should be near the middle of the map. *'Mission 66' - Over Moonlight Hill, In the air near the first tentaclaw. (Not available first time around) *'Mission 67' - Lotus Forest, North wall, along the top center ledge. *'Mission 68' - The Cave of Wonders, Left of starting point. *'Mission 69' - Bizarre Room, Inside of the fireplace. *'Mission 70' - Ballroom, Left of starting point. *'Mission 71' - Hall of empty Melodies, behind starting point. *'Mission 72' - Halloween Town square, Right of entrance; next to stairs. *'Mission 73' - Coliseum Vestibule, Left of Entrance. *'Mission 76' - Pirate Ship Deck, Next to Captain's Cabin entrance. *'Mission 77' - Captain's Quarters, Left of desk. *'Mission 78' - Skull Rock, In the air, east of the portal. *'Mission 79' - Halloween Town Square, Above well. *'Mission 80' - Entrance Hall, Across from starting point. *'Mission 81' - Red Rose Maze 2, Dead end south of the northeast door. *'Mission 82' - Sandswept ruins, Southwest of entrance; on smallest buried building. *'Mission 84' - Outside the Coliseum, Northwest in the air. *'Mission 85' - Hedge Maze Entrance, Middle of the Room *'Mission 86' - Skull Rock, West of starting point, at maximum height above a rock. *'Mission 87' - Halloween Town Square, In alcove; next to Graveyard entrance. *'Mission 88' - Halloween Town Entrance, Right of starting point. *'Mission 89' - Sandlot, Eastern Wall. *'Mission 90' - Cave/Secret Depths, Behind starting point. *'Mission 91' - In front of the door leading to the Naught's Skyway. *'Mission 92' - Bizarre Room, Southwest table top. *'Mission 93' - Memory's Skyscraper, In front of the building. Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Items